Since chips have more and more functions, the requirements for chip packaging become higher and higher. Flip packaging and stack packaging of chips have become a trend and, meanwhile, the packaging thickness is desired to be as thin as possible, which to a certain degree requires the chip packaging to be as thin as possible. However, processing risks may be increased accordingly.